Diamond
by kkattapiya
Summary: Samantha's little vacation with our sassy archeologist.


**Heeey! Guess who's written something new? 8D**

**I won't talk much. I'll leave some translations here and yeah I think Sam speaks japanese when Lara turns her on. Deal with it.**

**Or will I write along with the dialogue? Well, figure out when the chap's done lol...**

**"Nantekotta" is something like "Damn!" and "Asobitai ne" means "I wanna play", by the way. Fufufu, enjoy.**

* * *

**DIAMOND**

"C'mon", said Sam, "It didn't take too long from Tokyo."

Beside her was an exhausted young lady. Messy hair, wrinkled not-heavy-enough clothes – a bag on her shoulder and other being dragged with one of her hands.

The girl growled.

"Even traveling for quite some time, I never got used to airplanes. They are like goddamnit roller-coasters!"

Sam laughed out loud because of her grumpy girlfriend, "Aw, we're out already. Think positive.", she came closer, wrapping her uncommonly warm hands around Lara's spare arm, "This break hafta be perfect. Let's enjoy all the things while we are here, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

After Yamatai's incident, the rest of Endure crew was invited to be present in some events, telling their experience back there. After that, everybody has decided to take a break and in the mean while, Sam figured out it should be cool to come back to Japan – the civilized part of it, at least. They could take a breath there as well as answer some press that surely would be there after Sam's family ended up knowing about their arrival.

Samantha and Lara booked a room in a fancy inn in Hokkaido's countryside to rest and, well, get laid. When they arrived, Sam lost no time: opened the room's door and found herself gaping. She heard Lara talking to Winston days ago about the hotel but she wasn't expecting such glorious and thematic room! All classic Japanese decorated, there's a large mattress with salmon bed curtains, bed tables on both sides. A door made of glass leads to the bathroom and it was possible to see the shower box even from that distance. Over the bed there's a little golden tsuru. Sam run till it and unfolded it.

"楽しんで下さい!" was written in the insides.

"Aw, _tanoshinde kudasai_, 'have fun!'... That's so cute, La- Lara...?"

Sam felt Lara's arms wrapping her hips from behind. Lara's lips touched Sam's neck just the way she likes the most – softly yet strong.

"Not as cute as you", Lara whispered.

It was a simple kiss, a simple whisper like those they often do in each other. They, however, were traveling for days. The American girl missed her girlfriend's touch so much.

She didn't even notice she was puffy when Lara Croft lifted her to the bed's headboard. She's receiving gentle kisses down to her collarbone. Each kiss starting to ignite a fire inside her body. Sam closed her eyes to feel the caress better. Lara's hands roaming through Sam's brown coat gives her the shivers due how cold that perfect hands could be.

Not that this was a bad thing. Her body was burning up, anyways.

Her name pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?" – it was supposed to be a "what?" but ended up as a moan. _"It can't be helped…"_

"Promise you will not get mad at me?"

Such weird thing to ask for when you are making out with your woman! Of course Sam would never get mad at Lara. How could she get mad at someone gentle, caring, shy and brave as Lara? Someone that meant she wasn't out of the place anymore.

"Wha youer talkin'bout?, Sam has no strength to say something comprehensible.

"Promise me."

"_Mochiron_… _Hnng!_ Of course, sweetie", cupping Lara's face in her hands, she leaded that delicious lips down to her breasts. She felt Lara's hot breath on her skin when she silently said an "Ok".

She said an "Ok" and retreaded, going to the bathroom. "I'll take a shower and then we can have some dinner."

Half-naked, full aroused Samantha Nishimura stayed lying on the bed for some minutes, understanding not a single shit.

The dinner was fine, Sam concluded. She held Croft's hand the whole time and the British lady didn't act reluctant about it. She released her hand only when they got in the room, _"Where we were supposed to finish the make out session"_, she thought. They were in the bed sleeping. Better saying, _Lara_ is sleeping. Sam somehow was still happy from the time the girls arrived.

_"What the fuck is wrong…"_

* * *

It was past 4 am when Samantha finally fell asleep. A hundred percent sure that was the reason she have no idea how she ended up inside a rented car with Lara driving all the way far from the city. She has glimpses of snow-covered fields but nothing that wake her up as Lara's voice did.

"Will you sleep forever, Miss Nishimura?", she asked without taking her eyes off of the road.

"I'd have slept better if you had finished our playtime."

The British shyness in Lara's blood made its way to the archeologist face when she heard "playtime". She didn't answer right after so Sam growled and went sleep again.

"I'll sort things up" was whispered trough the warm air coming out from the heater.

To Sam it seemed only a few minutes has passed, but they were so far away when Lara acted like a bad girl asking to her get out of the cozy car so she assumed they've travelled a lot.

"Sweetie.", she called when she finally got out of the car, rolled in thick blanket, "Where the heck are we?"

"Nowhere, yet. Follow me."

* * *

"Oh Gosh, Lara. I think I'm dying…"

"You walked half a mile, Sam.", said Lara as a matter-of-fact.

"And I'm already dying!"

Lara looked up to the sky and gasped. The sun's waking up. She says they don't have much time when suddenly took Samantha in her arms and started walking faster.

"Come on, Slowpoke."

"What… What are we exactly doing, Lara?", whined, "I need a bed!"

"Shh!"

"Urgh!"

They walked some more meters and Lara stopped, sinking her boots in the snow. "_Yattaa_…", (Hooray!), "Look, dear. Look."

All the grumpy feelings she was feeling vanished as soon as she looked at the horizon. It was so cold. Her fingers were about to freeze if Lara didn't dress her up with an overcoat she brought from England.

But nothing matters at the moment. She felt no unpleasant sensation. It was inevitable not to stare at that masterpiece from nature.

"What's going on?"

"When the temperature inverts, warm and colder air mixes. The mixing will also transport water vapor into the air near the ground, causing humidity to the near ground air increase. Being large enough, ice crystals like those appear when they reflect the sun."

She finally took a breath.

"Damn, Lara."

"This is Diamond Dust."

"That's better", they laughed lightly, "But why now?"

"This only happens before the sun fully rises. I didn't want to miss the chance to show you."

"Aww, sweetie…", Lara lowered her head a little bit to have her lips captured by Sam's. They stayed like that for a while, till more diamond snow starts to fall in front of them. Sam didn't miss the chance to take some photos.

"That's gonna go to our lovely records."

"Do we have one?"

"Since you started liking making out with camera on, yes, we do."

"Oh."

"Yep."

* * *

The afternoon was warmer. Warmer enough to Sam walk through the room wearing only her undies.

Red, delicate, silky undies, as Lara Croft noticed.

"How unusually civil of you. Wearing only your underwear, I mean."

"Don't say like you don't like."

And _of course_ Lara likes it. She liked it more when Nishimura goes to the bed walking like a wild cat. She's even purring.

"_Doushitanoka, neko-chan_" (What's going on, kitty?)

"_Asobitai ne._", Sam answered with the same whispering voice. She was already straddled over Croft's thighs when the younger girl leaned to kiss her forehead, her cheeks, then her neck, then…

"Hmm… Hnng!"

"Should I stop?", she teased.

"Don't you dare."

"Hehe".

Their tongues fought for dominance. Sam was stronger – she needed none of Roth's lessons to master in that art. She had the opportunity to explore her girl's mouth, taste her fluids. And talking about fluids…

Lara downed her hands, passing to Sam's discreet curves, teasing her skin using only the fingers' tips. Not forgetting to take a good care of the lips that were getting wetter as their forehead were getting soggy.

Samantha calling her by her name just made things easier. Lara holds her from her arse, trying to control the girl's rhythm. Lying her over the red blanket – it seemed like her intimate parts were camouflaged. Seeing her woman from the top was more than pleasant. Sweat was already trailing its path in that well-toned body. Lara didn't know where to begin.

Unfastening the bra, she was welcomed by two perky nipples. They were as delicious as cherries. She could swear they are sweet like Christmas's candy. Making her way down with longing kisses, Lara reached Sam's cute tummy which made the latter moan even more.

"Lara… hnng….", she started crying for. Lara knows what Sam was asking for but it wasn't the time. She raised Samantha's legs till her shoulder, keeping the kissing ministration on the tummy. Her lips went from one thigh to another, becoming the kissing from the feet. Sam felt Lara kissing her panties, scrapping her little nose against the cotton.

"_Nantekotta-! _Stop the teasing!", she managed to say.

"Gosh. You're so demanding.", Lara clapped her hands and the lights went off.

* * *

**That's it (ò_ó ) Hope you liked - I'd love to hear what y'all thought about it.**

**Thank you for reading. Don't let anyone put you down: you're awesome the way you are.**


End file.
